Werewolves of Smasher's Hollow
by Pitta
Summary: It's a dark time in Smasher's Hollow. Nobody is safe for the flock of werewolves. Everyone knows something, but who can you trust. After the party game "Werewolves of Miller's Hollow" (dutch version: Weerwolven van Wakkerdam) in the SSB-universe. Contains MarioXPeach and LinkXZelda.
1. Chapter 1 - arrows of love

**First Fanfic yaay! I'm dutch so my English isn't good at all. I don't own anything.**

_Music: ssbb - cavern theme_

It was night. All the villagers of Smasher's Hollow were home. Be outside was dangerous. Smasher's Hollow was accursed: it was every night full moon. Normally, full moon should be no problem, but in the village lived a flock werewolves. They are only satiable with humanoid meat. No lock could keep them outside: If you were the target, you couldn't escape or protect yourself. Villagers locked themselves in their houses and prayed to Palutena to survive the night.

Pit walked on the street. He was equipped with his bow. He knew what he did was dangerous, but he had a task to accomplish. It was a dark time full of distrust, hatred and fear. Palutena had command him to bring back the love. Pit arrived Mario's house at Mushroom Street. One light was on, that meant he was still alive! Pit grabbed one of the two arrows and pulled the string. The arrow flew in a "whoosh" straight through the window. He turned around and shoot the other arrow through the window of the house next to Mario's. That's peach's house, knew Pit. They are sparkling new hope, he thought and ran back home. At his house he knelt.

'Lady Palutena, I did what you said, I shot the love arrows at Mario and Peach.'

'Good job, my little angel. I wish you a safe night. You deserve it.' The goddess' voice said. Pit stood up.

'Thank you,' he said and went asleep.

**First chapter finished! Sorry, the chapter is short. Explain, like "werewolves of Miller's Hollow" everyone awakes one after another. I promise day time would be longer. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 - force field

_Music: ssbb - snowman_

A wolf howled in the night and Lucas opened his eyes. He had a nightmare. He dreamt that Ness got eaten by the wolves. He looked at the top floor of the bunk. Ness was sleeping peacefully.

'Ness! Awake Ness!' he said. Ness opened his eyes and looked at his best friend.

'What's going on?' asked Ness.

'I had a nightmare. You got eaten by the werewolves, and when I awaked, I heard a wolf howl.'

'I'm afraid they will come! What would we do?' asked Ness. Lucas stood up and grabbed the book: _Epic magic for dummy and pro_. There must be any protection against the flock, Lucas thought.

'Yes, look! Super power force shield!' yelled Ness. We could at least try, thought Lucas.

'What must we do for the shield?' asked he. Ness showed him the book. 'Three, two, one... PK PROTECTING!' the boys screamed. Their hand make beams of blue energy and maked a blue-coloured ray-shield around the house. They returned to their bunk and wished each other "Sleep Safe".


	3. Chapter 3 - aura of an angel

_Music: ssbb - cavern theme_

Red ran through his house. Lucario was lost. Red hoped he was alive. Pikachu walked to him.

'Pika?' said the little Pokémon. Red stroked him at his head.

'I don't know Pikachu. Have you seen Lucario?' Pikachu nodded and Red frowned.

'Where did he go?' asked Red.

'Pika pika pika pika!' was the answer and Pikachu made light bolts in the shape of upwards pointing arrows.

'On the roof?!' he shouted worried.

Lucario stood on the roof of the building. All the Pokémon lived in the highest building of Smasher's Hollow. He watched the village. His attention went to a human shape at the other side of the village.

'Interesting... now mystery guest, let see your identity,' said he and closed his normal eyes. Lucario opened his seer-eye. His eyesight consisted with a kind of blue flames. He got flashy images of the human. Perfect white feathers, pure eyes, golden bow.

'It looks like we have an angel. What are you doing Pit...' he said. Lucario heard the sound of shooting arrows.

'Well, I see...lovebird,' said the Pokémon. Suddenly, he heard the voice of the Pokémon Trainer.

'Lucario, I found you!' said Red in relief. Lucario walked back and went inside the building.


	4. Chapter 4 - herbs of life

_Music: ssbb - song of storms_

Zelda looked through the window of her house. She couldn't sleep: It was a pain that every night somebody got eaten! Thank goddess Link is still alive. It was Toon Link, who didn't survive the previous night. Poor little boy. Zelda wanted to do something to protect the people, and she could! Zelda walked to her library and grabbed a book: _Magical herbs_. She could make a elixir of Life. The herbs she needed grew only by full moonlight. Zelda went to her greenhouses and put a flower pot down on the floor in the moonlight. She take a seat, grabbed her harp and began to sing.

_Little plant, in the sand_

_Listen to this magic song_

_Feel the full moon light_

_And let see your flowers_

_Little plant, in the sand_

_I know that something is wrong_

_So give your life powers_

Zelda repeated the song a few times. Flower buds began to open a little.

'I still have a few nights waiting until you are grown up, but then I can help people.' Zelda went to sleep with a satisfying smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5 - death at daylight

_Music: ssbb - dark world_

It was morning. Life came back in Smasher's Hollow. Women went to the market for fruit and vegetables, while men talked about the night. Pit made a morning flight and looked satisfying at Mario and Peach, who held hands on a bench in the park. Suddenly, fifty Waddle Dees marched through the streets and Pit decided to land. The people around him started to whisper. The Waddle Dees were the guards of mayor DeDeDe and his knighthood. The tiny guards inspected each house. They were searching for the victim. Pit heard a scream of Samus and turned his head. All the villagers stood around a house, Captain Falcon's house. Pit tried to look what happened but a hand stopped him.

'This is not meant for young brave eyes to see, Pit,' said Link. Pit shrugged.

'Link, thanks for protecting, but I'm FIFTEEN,' he said. Link looked tired.

'Hey Link, you looked...' Pit couldn't finish his sentence. Ten Waddle Dees marched past him. A white sheet covered Captain F's body.

'The mayor want to speak to everyone on Meeting Plaza,' said Waddle Doo.

'OK' Link and Pit answered and walked to the plaza.

'People of Smasher's Hollow,' said mayor DeDeDe. The villagers stood in a circle around the platform. The mayor, Ike, Marth Meta Knight and Link stood on the platform.

'Today is a black day for all of us...' The crowd began to shout.

'It always a black day!' Samus shouted.

'Totally agreement. Think about the children, they have no life this way.' That was the answer of Peach and looked at Popo, Nana, Lucas and Ness.

'Deeds not words!' Sonic added.

'SILENCE!' Meta Knight said. It was immediately quiet.

'New plan, we are going to eliminate the werewolves self,' Marth said. Mayor DeDeDe rubbed his hands.

'So, who of you have suspicious,' he said. It became a totally chaos. Everyone pointed at each other.

'Quiet people!' Ike shouted. 'If you want to say something, raise your hands.'

'Before that I would like to say the best plan is get rid of that little poyo,' mayor DeDeDe said and pointed to Kirby.

'POYO?!' said Kirby anxious.

'Don't blame him for no reason, mayor,' answered Meta Knight. Fox raised his paw.

'I saw Pit walking last night,' he said and everyone looked at the scared angel.

'What? I was just...Besides that, Link looks tired,' he protected himself.

'That was because I had a sleep over party with Sonic and Fox,' said Link and Sonic and Fox nodded.

'I saw Pit also walking, but...,' said Lucario, but before he could continue his sentence the crowd began to bawl in anger.

'How-a could you ever BE an-a angel?' Luigi said.

'Traitor-a,' was Mario's answer.

'Go to Hades!' Samus shouted and pulled her gun. The people cried and recoiled and Pit screamed in agony. He prayed a last time to his goddess and the last thing he could hear was a shot.

Lucario ran to the fallen angel.

'Look what you have done!' Lucario cried. 'If you let me finish, I had said Pit was just carrying for that what we need the most: love. I saw him shoot his arrows. He was innocent!'

'Oh... you just killed an angel,' gasped Lucas and looked at Samus. Ike walked to Lucario.

'We will take care of him,' he said. Ike closed Pit's eyes and folded the boy's hand to cover the shot wound. He looked like he was peacefully asleep.

'Hey Waddle Dees! Take him away!' said mayor DeDeDe and ten Waddle Dees transported the death angel away.

**And there goes my fav character...**


	6. Chapter 6 - I need a place to sleep

_Music: ssbb - step: subspace_

Samus was not home yet. She was afraid, afraid of her own house. When she walked to her house this afternoon, she saw a burning text on her door: _You, murder of an Olympian, will pay for your deeds. You, murder of a young innocent boy, will never find any rest home. You, murder of the one who carried love, will not be protected anymore._

Now Samus was walking through the streets. She needed to find a sleep place. The sun had already set. She saw Peach's house. Peach was a good friend of Samus. She will give me a sleep place, she thought. Samus knocked on the door.

'Who's there, you are warned. I have a weapon and I am NOT afraid to use it.' was Peach's answer.

'Don't worry Peach, It's me Samus.' The pink dressed lady opened the door.

'Thank you so much, I need to sleep somewhere, can I sleep over here?' begged Samus.

'Are you all right?' asked Peach.

'It's all about what happened with Pit. Palutena is furious with me!' Samus took a seat.

'Oh Sam,' gasped Peach. 'You can sleep on the couch.' Samus hugged her best friend.

'Thank you,' she said.

'See you tomorrow,' said Peach and walked upstairs to her bedroom. Samus was alone now. She began to speak to the ceiling.

'Oh sorry Pit... I was paranoid like we all were. Then Fox came with the fact you were not home last night because he had a sleep over party...wait, Fox had a party last night?'


	7. Chapter 7 - the werewolves

_Music: ssbb - MGS4 theme of love_

The full moon rose and three shapes ran through the meadows near the village. The silhouettes had sharp claws, thick hairy tails and deadly eyes.

'Who's next?' whispered a red brown werewolf.

'You will see,' said a taller light grey with black leader werewolf. The other werewolf with slate grey fur howled and the three wolves ran to the village. The streets were empty, as usual. The leader werewolf ran to Brawler Street and stopped at Samus' house.

'Yeah, we eat bounty hunter,' said the slate grey werewolf. The red brown werewolf wagged with his white pointed tail. The light grey with black werewolf broke through the door. The three werewolves searched the whole house.

'Boss, she is not home,' said the slate grey werewolf. The leader werewolf looked angry and disappointed.

'In that case, we eat the neighbour,' the red brown werewolf said.

'You mean eat Zelda? THE Zelda?' frowned the leader werewolf.

'Yeah, I'm hungry,' the red brown one said.

'Right then, you could go. I'm not hungry at all. I go home.' The light grey with black werewolf walked away.

'Wait Boss, I go with you,' said the slate grey and walked behind the leader werewolf. The red brown showed his teeth and walked slow to Zelda's house.

**Note: I'm very inquisitive about my story, because it's my first fanfic. Do you like it? What must better (except for grammar...)? Do you have tips for me? Let me know!**


	8. Chapter 8 - poison

_Music: ssbb - step: the cave theme_

An alarm rung and Zelda woke up. It was time to let the healing herbs grow. She walked downstairs and give a surprised look at the table. On the table stood a bottle with a ink black liquid inside.

'What is this?' asked she. Suddenly a light filled the room.

'It's the poison of Gorgon hair,' said a warm female voice.

'What am I supposed to do with that?' asked Zelda.

'Use it wise and remember who killed innocents,' said the voice and the light disappeared.

Zelda heard loud bonks. Somebody was knocking on (better said crashing) the door.

'Who's there?'

'Help! I am chased by the wolves! Let me in!' shouted a voice and Zelda recognised the voice.

'Fox?' Zelda opened the door and let Fox inside.

'Thank you,' he said. Zelda watched Fox; he really looked hunted down, with messy fur, loudly breath, sharp claws...wait, sharp claws? Oh goddess, he's a werewolf, thought Zelda.

'I think the wolves are away, you could go home now,' stuttered Zelda. Fox stared to her, ready to attack. He jumped to Zelda and throw her on the floor. Fox stabbed his nails into Zelda's stomach. She gave a cry of pain, kicked him away and stood up. Zelda grabbed the poison and a chair. She put the chair on him, so he lay on the ground and couldn't make any move. Zelda opened Fox' mouth and administered him the black liquid. In no more than ten seconds, the werewolf's pupils turned white and he stopped breathing. Zelda dropped the bottle, because of a stomach-ache. She put a hand on her stomach and felt sticky blood. She was injured, but she survived!

**Thank you Team Sonic Forever 4910, you are my first follower!**


	9. Chapter 9 - the hero of the year's party

_Music: ssbb - dark world_

Zelda was at the doctor's. The local healer healed her stab wound. The whole village waited outside. They heard the news Zelda confronted a werewolf, survived and killed him. She walked through the door and greeted the crowd. Mayor DeDeDe, Ike, Marth, Meta Knight and Link were also waiting for her. Zelda hugged Link.

'Oh Link, I'm sooo happy to see you. I thought for a moment I would die!'

'Zelda, as mayor of Smasher's Hollow, it would be a honour to call you "Hero of the year",' said DeDeDe.

'Really? Wow thank you,' said Zelda.

'We will celebrate our victory of the werewolf with a party today,' said Marth.

'PK PARTY!' shouted Ness and the village was suddenly decorated. Everyone went home to get dressed in their most beautiful outfit.

_Music: tetris - ending (game b)_

The happy melodies of the Overture from Carmen floated through Smasher's Hollow. It came from the local band. Link played the second melody with the flute and Samus played the bass-line with the double bass. The chords were played by Bowser on his accordion and Donkey Kong was doing the percussion-line.

'This song is not what is was in the past,' said Mario a little bit sad.

'That's because we miss our violist, who always played the lead melody,' answered Peach.

'But forget about that, it's a funny karaoke-version haha! Let's dance!' Peach pulled the red plumber to the dance floor.

Zelda was talking to mayor DeDeDe and his knighthood about the night.

'So the werewolf was Fox, but have you seen the other werewolves?' asked Meta Knight.

'No, he was alone. That was the reason I trusted him.'

'Is it really true you killed him with a mysterious poison?' asked Ike interested. Zelda nodded.

'Yes, it came from nowhere, I don't make poisons. Then a light appeared and I heard a voice. She said "use it wise and remember who killed innocents".'

'Do you have more poison? We could give all the villagers a poison to kill the werewolves if they visit them.' Marth made a whole safe-the-village-plan.

'No, all I had gave I to Fox. besides that, it was poison of Gorgon hair and the only mortal Gorgon is killed two years ago.'

'Oh,' was Marth's answer.

_Music: ssbb - flat zone 2_

The music changed. The local band was finished and DJ MG&Watch turned the volume loud. A sweaty Link walked to Zelda and Mario, Peach and Samus joined too.

'Playing Carmen without violin is really a disaster,' grumped Samus.

'I don't know Sam, but that's cause you,' said Link.

'Be happy Fox visited me Sam, cause I think that poison was supposed to give to you,' Zelda frowned.

'That's the reason I never sleep home anymore!'

'Guys I said, forget about that,' said Peach. Link turned his head to Samus.

'Where were you last night then?' he asked.

'She was with me,' laughed Peach.

'Can I sleep tonight on your couch again?' asked Samus.

'Sorry Sam, I'm also not home tonight,' answered Peach.

'And where are you then?' asked Link again.

'None of your business ,' she smiled.

'Zelda, can I please sleep on your couch?' asked Samus.

'Sure,' answered Zelda.


	10. Chapter 10 - protection time

_Music: ssbb - snowman_

The next night began. The village had decided to refuse eliminating this time, cause of Zelda's victory. Lucas and Ness were sleeping. Suddenly a strange noise approach their ears. It was like a machine that got defect.

'Huh, what was that?' asked Lucas. Ness woke up and look through the window.

'Lucas! Our protection shield! It's gone!' he shouted.

'How could that be?' asked Lucas and Ness got the magic book.

'Lucas? You can make a shield for two days. After two days, it will be gone.'

'Can we never make a shield again?' asked the blond boy afraid.

'Not at this house, but we can help other villagers!' Ness answered.

'You mean...walk through the village, while hungry werewolves are looking for a meal?'

'Yes, but we are together, and the flock lost a member yesterday.'

'Right then, let's go!,' said Lucas. The friends grabbed their jackets and put on their shoes.

'Ness, I'm afraid,' squeaked Lucas. They walked through the street. The full moon made a little light in pure darkness.

'Who are we going to protect, Lucas?' Ness asked. They walked to a house: Zelda's house.

'I think we could thank her this way for killing a werewolf,' Lucas explained. Ness nodded.

'Three...two...one...PK PROTECTED!' they shouted. The same blue rays appeared and created a shield around Zelda's house. The two friends give each other a high-five. They turned around and screamed. They saw a canine shape at the other side of the street.


	11. Chapter 11 - rescue the protectors

_Music: ssbb - cavern theme_

'Lucario, I don't let you go outside tonight,' said Red. The Pokémon was going to give a look through the village.

'Red, listen to me. I can help Smasher's Hollow. If I can see werewolves, I can prevent that innocent villagers become killed. I could prevent Pit's death...'

'Oh, I didn't know you are so upset about Pit's death?' said Red.

'I and Pit were good friends. He was always joyful, although the situation seems dark. It's difficult to lose a friend.'

'Ok then, go and help our village,' he said. Lucario turned around and climbed to the roof.

Lucario looked into the village. He hoped to see werewolves.

'Pk protecting!' heard Lucario and looked at Zelda's house. A force shield appeared and saw Lucas and Ness. Be outside is dangerous for kids, thought he. He jumped from the building to protect the two little boys. He ran to Lucas and Ness, who screamed and ran away.

'Wait! Don't running, I'm here to protect you!' said Lucario and the friends stopped immediately.

'We were also protecting. We read a book with...' The Pokémon quenched Ness mouth and pulled him and Lucas to another street.

'Where was that good for?' asked Lucas.

'Shh,' answered Lucario and looked around the corner. Ness shocked: two werewolves walked through the street they just left. The two boys and the Pokémon hid in the shadow of a building. Each werewolf held a prey in his beak; a boy and a girl.

'Go home, now!' whispered Lucario and Lucas and Ness ran away. Lucario opened his seer-eye and received the flashy details of the wolves.


	12. Chapter 12 - on the pyre

_Music: ssbb - the hidden village_

Ike and Marth were running through the town hall.

'It's morning, but WHERE IS LINK?' said Ike frustrated.

'I haven't seen him since yesterday evening,' said Marth. The bat-winged knight flew to them.

'No signs of Link,' said Meta Knight. 'But he couldn't get eaten by the wolves. We should hear that or find at least blood.'

'Oh my goddess...guys look!' gasped Marth and pointed at the door were Link just appeared. He looked lost and hold two remains with fur hoods in his hands.

'Link? Were that the Ice Climbers?' whispered Ike.

'Yes, I found them on the street. We have to bury them.' 'Waddle Dees!' shouted Meta Knight. The tiny guards appeared and took Popo and Nana away.

'I thought we are guards, but apparently we are corpse carriers,' said Waddle Doo. 'Inform mayor DeDeDe. We need a village meeting.' Meta Knight, Ike, Marth and Link walked to Meeting Plaza.

The villagers stood around Lucario, Lucas and Ness. They told their story about last night.

'So, Lucario. Could you come and stand on the platform?' asked mayor DeDeDe. Lucario climbed the platform.

'Well, villagers of Smasher's Hollow. Last night, I was witness of a werewolf attack. Lucas, Ness and I saw two werewolves walking around with the Ice Climbers.' The crowd looks interested.

'Do you have descriptions of the werewolves?' asked Peach.

'Yes, I have descriptions, but no identities,' said Lucario.

'We must continue our eliminating program, but this time ordered,' said Ike.

'ALL IN A ROW!' commanded Meta Knight. The villagers stood in a row and Meta Knight, Ike, Link and Marth walked around.

'I have seen an eye colour and fur colours of the werewolves. One werewolf has light grey with black fur and blue eyes. The other werewolf was slate grey with light grey, but I haven't seen his eye colour.' Lucario gave a description and the knighthood pushed the people with blue eyes a step forwards. The people who must step forwards were; Mario, Luigi, Peach, Zelda, Falco, Kirby, Lucas and Ness.

'Lucas and Ness were with me, so they are innocent,' Lucario said and Ike pushed them a step backwards.

'So, all of you are suspected. One of you is a werewolf.' Link walked in front of the people.

'I don't know Link, but you have also blue eyes and mayor DeDeDe too,' sighed Mario.

'Mayor DeDeDe, Link, join the row,' commanded Meta Knight.

'What I was thinking, is that's strange two of Star Fox were werewolves. Don't you remember mayor DeDeDe smashed Wolf death a few months ago?' said Link.

'He has a point,' said Zelda and looked at Falco next to her.

'I was home last night,' grunted Falco.

'I don't believe you!' shouted Sonic suddenly. Marth led the conversation, because mayor DeDeDe was a suspect.

'Voting time! Raise your hands if you vote Falco death!' he said. Almost everyone raised their hands. Falco looked startled around with a "why-face".

'Sorry dude, better you than me,' Link laughed.

_Music: ssbb - final destination_

Ike and Marth ran to Falco, arrested him and tied him.

'Pyre, Pyre, Pyre!' shouted the whole village.

'Well Well, people of Smasher's Hollow.' Mayor DeDeDe clapped in his hands and the crowd began to yell.

'No! I'm innocent!' said Falco afraid.

'We will see. Red flames, innocent. Blue flames, werewolf!' said the mayor. Link tied the blue falcon on the pyre and toppled a bottle of gasoline empty at the wood boards under Falco's paws. Ike lit a match and walked to him.

Zelda pulled Samus and Peach at their arms.

'Come girls. I don't want to see that.'

'Wait, I want to see the colour of the flames,' said Samus. Peach and Zelda walked away. They sat down at a chair and heard the most awful sounds. It was a mix between yelling and cries of pain.

'Hey Sam, what was the result?' Zelda asked when Samus walked to them.

'Red flames,' she said lost.


	13. Chapter 13 - werewolf unmasked

_Music: ssbb - cavern theme_

Lucario stood as usual on the roof. He needed more information and this time he got a note book and a pen to draw the werewolves. Lucario saw Lucas and Ness running through the street to protect a house.

'They are good boys, risk their own lives to protect another.' Pikachu climbed on the roof.

'Pika, pika?' asked Pikachu and Lucario understood "what are you doing?".

'I am looking into the village. Tonight I promise to make a identity of the werewolves.' Pikachu and Lucario were a kind of brothers, who would give their life for each other.

'And speaking about the devil, there the werewolves are,' said Lucario and looked at the two wolves at the other side of the town. He opened his seer-eye and grabbed his pen. Lucario got attention of the slate grey werewolf. Spiky upright hair and frog green eyes. They give a hunting look through the village: they were seeking one certain prey. Lucario drew the werewolf. He looks very familiar, thought Lucario and showed Pikachu the drawing.

'PIKA!' said Pikachu, i.e. he knew too who the werewolf is.

'This must we tell tomorrow to the villagers!' said Lucario. 'Now, werewolf number two...huh? Where are they?' Lucario had lost his attention for the werewolves.


	14. Chapter 14 - massacre

_Music: ssbb - MGS4 theme of love_

The full moon shone in the werewolves' eyes.

'We must eliminate him, or we get discovered,' said the black werewolf and the light grey fur on his body seemed to make light.

'You have luck there are more people with blue eyes. If he knows my eye colour, I will be lynched immediately.' That was the answer of the slate grey werewolf.

'Nobody ever suspected me. Well, one did, but he's past.' The light grey with black werewolf grimaced. They knew their next prey. They ran through the street and saw the victim's house.

'Tonight we have a feast,' laughed the light grey with black werewolf. The werewolves walked to the highest building of the village; the home of Red and all the Pokémons.

'Now we can get rid of Lucario, before it is too late for us,' said the leader werewolf.

Knock knock. No answer. The black werewolf crushed the door and ran inside. In the hall stood Squirtle, who made a loud squeaky noise. The grey werewolf grabbed him by the throat with his teeth and slammed him toward the wall. Squirtle remained lying lifeless. The leader werewolf ran upstairs to seek Lucario.

'What's going on!' shouted Red who came from his room and clashed toward the leader werewolf. The werewolf stabbed his sharp claws into him and threw him away. Red screamed and collapsed. The black werewolf climbed on the roof and found Lucario and Pikachu sitting on the roof. He pushed Pikachu off the roof and lashed out to Lucario. Lucario kicked back, but was not strong enough to stop the werewolf, who bit in his arm. There lay he, motionless and cried of pain when the werewolf's claws pierce the Pokémon's heart.


	15. Chapter 15 - saving

_Music: ssbb - step: the cave_

'Are you always so busy in the night?' asked Samus sleepy when Zelda was busy with the plants.

'Yes, I'm not just watering plants, I'm getting extracts from powerful herbs which can heal almost dying people. They are ready to be used now.'

'So, you are really a witch,' said Samus and Zelda looked offended.

'Sam! How could you say that?' was her answer.

'Just open your mouth and make sounds,' said Samus and Zelda slapped her palm into her face.

'Pikaaaaaaa!' heard Samus and Zelda.

'That sounds like Pikachu! We need to see what's going on!' Zelda grabbed her healing potion just in case they needed it and the two friends ran away.

They ran to the home of the Pokémons. They shocked when they saw Pikachu lying face down on the street. Samus tilted the yellow hamster but they were too late: he was stone-dead. Zelda saw the crushed door and gasped.

'The werewolves were here!' said Zelda and they ran to the door. They screamed at the same time when they saw the hall. The floor and walls were covered with blood and there lay three remains: Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard.

'Search the whole building for survivors,' commanded Zelda to Samus and they ran upstairs. Zelda climbed on the roof and gasped when she saw Lucario.

'No Lucario! Not you, please tell me you are not death! You were the only who knew something!' She shook the Pokémon and dropped a tear. He was death.

'Zelda! Quick! Red is alive!' The voice of Samus whizzed through her ear. Zelda turned around and found Samus carrying a barely alive Red. He had serious stab wounds and was unconscious.

'Hurry, give him the potion!' shouted Samus and Zelda pour the potion into his mouth. Red's wounds healed almost immediately and he slowly opened his eyes.

'What's happened?' asked he when he saw two female's worried faces.

**Thanks for the reviews! It's funny that everyone suspect someone else, but who is right? I don't tell yet...**


	16. Chapter 16 - now we found you

_Music: ssbb - dark world_

All the villagers heard the horrible news: last night died five villagers. Red sat at a chair. His wounds were gone, but a scarf remained in his heart.

'Pikachu was my best friend,' said the sad Pokémon trainer to Peach. Peach was a kind of speaking buddy for everyone who had problems.

'He is fine now. He is with all the others in heaven.' Peach tried to bright him up but Red signed.

'I want that Zelda didn't heal me. Then I was with them. Now, I have been left.'

'Don't think that,' said Peach. Link walked into the room.

'Do you want to see them a last time?' asked he and Red nodded.

Red followed Link to the town hall. Ike was setting wreaths near the bodies. They all had folded paws and closed eyes. Red walked to Pikachu.

'Rest in peace little buddy. I will never forget you.' Red dropped a tear and Ike placed his hand on Red's shoulder. He stepped aside and looked at Lucario.

'You are a hero. Sneaking around at night is courageous. It's pity that he couldn't indicate the were...huh what's that?' Red's attention went to a paper next to Lucario's chest. He unfolded the paper and gasped.

'Link, bring Marth, Meta Knight and DeDeDe here. Ike, look this!' Link left the room and Ike walked to Red.

'Let me see...No way! Is he a werewolf? We have to say it to the village. Link, Marth, Meta Knight and I will fix it.' Meta Knight, Marth, Link and mayor DeDeDe ran into the room. Ike showed them the paper.

'We will arrest him!' shouted Meta Knight and the knighthood ran outward the town hall.

_Music: ssbb - final destination_

They approached a house and Ike kicked the door.

'Now we found you!' shouted Marth and grabbed his sword. The culprit struggled and whole Smasher's Hollow came to the house. Meta Knight walked outward the culprit's house with the werewolf tied up. The villagers gasped when they saw him. It was Sonic the Hedgehog. His frog green eyes looked angry and afraid.

'How did you know it?' asked he hunted down.

'Lucario drew you,' said Ike and tied him on the pyre.

'I knew it somewhere! Don't trust a Sega!' Mario flipped out in anger. The crowd began to yell when the lit reached the pyre. Sonic gave a last scream and went up in blue flames. The flames were as blue as Sonic.

'And there goes werewolf two!' shouted Samus happy and gave a high-five to Peach.

_Music: ssbb - dark world_

'Party time!' said mayor DeDeDe and the people danced around the pyre, what now was a bonfire. Zelda danced with Link and Peach danced with Mario.

'So, since when is it officially "on" between you?' asked Zelda to Peach.

'For three days!' giggled Peach happy. Zelda looked back at Link next to her. When Peach turned her head flapped Link with his arms and made an arching move. She giggled when she understood him.

'I think too it's Pit's work,' said Zelda. For the villagers of Smasher's Hollow was it party time, but there is still one werewolf left.

**Little note about Mario's sentence: I have nothing against Sega. I didn't know Lucario's death had that impact, but I'm happy you sympathize!**


	17. Chapter 17 - the lonely werewolf

_Music: ssbb - MGS4 theme of love_

The last werewolf ran through Smasher's Hollow.

'How could they kill my flock, MY flock! They must pay!' The full moon light made his light grey fur and sky blue eyes shine.

'Who shall I kill tonight?' said the werewolf. He walked on Mushroom Street.

'Hum, I like Italian food. Why not take a pizza plumberita?' His stomach rumbled. 'Sorry Peach for your dear love. Wait, I don't care!' The light grey with black werewolf showed his teeth and knocked the door. He heard noises, a sign his preys were not sleeping. The door opened and the werewolf lashed out to the green plumber. Luigi screamed and recoiled, but the werewolf walked slowly toward him.

'No, don't-a kill me-a.'

'Yes, I will kill you,' said the werewolf and bit Luigi's neck. All his muscles relaxed and the green plumber fell lifeless on the floor.

'LUIGI!' cried Mario who ran downstairs.

'Too late, dear friend. He is death.' Mario looked in the werewolf's eyes.

'So you-a are the last wolf! But-a why?' asked Mario lost.

'Now, I make an end of your popularity. I will stand up from your death shadow. After all that years I see you, being the mascot of Greight Bitain. Tomorrow, I will be the one in the spotlights .' The wolf walked with his sharp claws to Mario.

'Could you please-a say to Peach I will-a miss her?' prayed the red plumber.

'Don't worry about that,' laughed the light grey with black werewolf lashed out and with a cry of pain ended Mario's life.

**Greight Bitain...Great Britain...8-bit...Okay, very very bad pun.**


	18. Chapter 18 - I will go with you

_Music: ssbb - step: subspace_

'Sam…' a voice float through Samus' sleeping head.

'Sam, wake up!' Samus opened her eyes and saw Peach.

'Huh, what's going on?' asked she sleepy.

'I heard strange noises through the walls. I'm afraid something happened to Mario and I want to have a look, but I don't dare. Would you go with me to check Mario is ok?' Samus woke up.

'Yes, now I'm used to check houses and find massacres, so let's go,' Samus pulled a shocked Peach at her arm and they ran outward the door.

They look at Peach's neighbour's house: open door. This can't be very good, thought Samus. Peach gasped again.

'I will go first and check it out,' said Samus and she ran into Mario and Luigi's house. She gasped when she saw two bloody remains with coloured caps in the hall.

'And?' asked Peach from the garden. Samus walked in shock to her friend. She embraced Peach and tears rolled on her cheek.

'I'm so sorry for you,' said Samus lost. Suddenly, Peach cried, drew back and stand with her back to the wall of Mario's house. Her cheeks were wet and she looked desperately.

'Peach? Are you all right?' asked Samus worried and walked to Peach. But Peach threw her away and took something out Samus' pocket: It was her gun.

'Wait Peach! What are you supposed to do with that?' asked Samus even more worried.

'Don't worry Mario. If you go, I will go with you!' shouted the girl in madness, who once was so calm. Samus ran toward Peach and pushed her to the wall.

'No! Your love is a curse! Fight to it and free yourself!' But her words were no use. 'Nooooo!' cried Samus when she heard the noise of a shot.


	19. Chapter 19 - back in heaven

_Music: ssbb - save point_

Far away from Smasher's Hollow, among the clouds of the Skyworld walked Pit.

'Finally, I'm back home!' he said happy but tired. He was going to set himself on the cloudy floor, but Pit had no time to relax: a light appeared and Palutena walked to the young angel and embraced him.

'Oh Pit! I'm so glad you are ok!' she said motherly.

'It's also pleased for me to see you again, lady Palutena,' said Pit. 'It took me days to escape the underworld! But what I don't get is, what happened?' The green haired goddess made sign to Pit to take a seat on the cloud.

'This story might upset you a bit,' she said.

'Can you tell me what happened?' asked Pit.

'Right then, You were killed by Samus Aran.' Pit looked surprised.

'Killed, like "I'm finished"?' 'No, she shot straight through your heart.' He felt his chest and a memory went through Pit's laurel crown. The wolves, the arrows, the suspecting, the gun, the pain. '

Uh, lady Palutena?' began Pit.

'Yes?'

'Is Samus still alive, or were you too furious? If that last is the case, I will feel guilty.' Palutena stroke him on his tousled haired head.

'You poor boy! Don't do that, she is alive. But your love mission is eh... failed.'

'I know. I saw Mario and Peach there under,' said Pit and suddenly flew the name of the last werewolf that Mario had given through his head. His eyes became wide.

'I need to go back to Smasher's Hollow. The last werewolf is...' He couldn't finish his sentence. His vision became black and he fainted.

'Sleep well Pit,' said Palutena to a unconscious Pit, brushed a stand of his hair away and folded his wings like a blanket. 'You just came from hell. You need a break first, or you will overload your brain.'


	20. Chapter 20 - séance

_Music: ssbb - the hidden village_

Zelda stood next to Samus. Both wore black clothes. They just had had Peach, Mario and Luigi's funeral. Samus had a cup of tea in her hand. Her eyes were red and she looked tired. That's not strange when one of your best friend committed suicide, thought Zelda. Link walked to the two girls.

'Are you all right?' asked he and took a seat.

'Well, now I'm feeling a bit better,' said Samus.

'Link! Why are you always talking with girls when we and the mayor need you?' asked Ike and pulled Link away.

'Oh, bye girls. See you later,' he said.

'What's going on?' asked Link to Ike when they approach mayor DeDeDe, Marth and Meta Knight.

'Our village becomes emptier and emptier. We need to eliminate the last werewolf.' Oh oh, now comes a very long speech from DeDeDe, thought Link.

'I know that longer than today. Was that the only reason to keep me away from Zelda?' grumped Link.

'No, I have a crazy and terrifying solution. The people who died the last few weeks, might know who the last werewolf is. So I thought, let's have a séance.' Link began to frown.

'I don't know if that is really useful, because they might go to the underworld. Pit always said that you become memoryless reaper food there.'

'You don't know if you don't try,' said Marth.

'Call the villagers!' said mayor DeDeDe and the knighthood leaved the townhall.

_Music: ssbb - save point_

'We are going to what?' screamed Lucas when he heard DeDeDe's plan. The whole village sat in a circle: Donkey Kong, Bowser, Mister Game and Watch, Snake, Red, Lucas, Ness, Samus, Zelda, Link, Ike, Marth, Meta Knight, DeDeDe and Kirby were the only villagers left.

'People of Smasher's Hollow. Welcome in our séance. Hold your neighbours hand,' said mayor DeDeDe and a chain of hands closed the circle.

'All together: Spirits of Smasher's Hollow, can you hear us?' asked mayor DeDeDe and the villagers repeated.

'Can you give us a sign, oh mighty spirit?' asked Zelda. She thought there happened nothing, but a bright light blinded the villagers a few seconds. Link rubbed his eyes and saw a shining letter: P.

'It's Peach!' screamed Samus.

'No! It's Pikachu!' shouted Red.

'Calm down, or you will make the spirit angry,' whispered Meta Knight.

'Spirit with the letter P, can you help us?' asked Marth. A second light appeared, but this time the light didn't disappear after a few seconds. The village saw the spirit in the middle of the circle: Its eyes closed and its arms wide. The spirit opened its eyes and met Samus'. Her heart skipped a beat in shock: that eyes, that hair, that face! Samus tried to breathe, but it was like there was no oxygen. Her head became dizzy and lost her mind.

'Sam?!' gasped Zelda when she saw the only other girl faint.

Samus slowly opened her eyes. She had a headache.

'Uh... what's happened?' asked she muzzy.

'Are you ok?' asked a worried young voice. Her vision was a bit blurry, but recognised the person who stared at her.

'P...Pit?' asked she in disbelief, 'Am I death?' Zelda put her hand on her forehead.

'You are not death. Pit is HERE!' Samus rose immediately and hugged (better said squashed) the angel.

'I'm so sorry,' said Samus and dropped a tear.

'It's ok,' calmed Pit, but Samus remain hugging.

'I distrusted you. I killed you. I sent you to hell and you say: IT'S OKE?!'

'I'm an angel, and angels forgive,' said Pit.

'Goddesses apparently not,' mentioned Zelda and Pit gave a confused look. 'Samus is hunted down for days!'

'Palutena was just worried if I was ok. Dying isn't nothing. If I couldn't escape, I would lost my body and my memories and got eaten. Like what happens with Mario and Peach right now...' The crowd gasped.

'Wait you saw them?' asked Ike. Pit nodded.


	21. Chapter 21 - the curse ends

_Music: ssbb - vs Marx_

'Pythagoras Perseus Eros Icarus, can you climb the platform?' asked mayor DeDeDe. Pit looked irritated and climbed the platform.

'Please, just call me Pit...' signed Pit.

'Right...eh Pit you have seen our lost people. How are they?' asked mayor DeDeDe.

'Mario and Peach are happy together, but I'm so sorry Peach has done this to you all. It were my arrows that couple them.' Pit let his head hang down and the villagers began to whisper. 'But, I have spoken Mario. He told me how it ended. People of Smasher's Hollow, I have THE answer.'

_Music: ssbb - boss battle song 1_

Everyone began to bright up and yelled enthusiastic.

'finally! The curse is over!' yelled Link. 'Party tonight after we lynch the last werewolf. Pit I hope you haven't forgot yet to play violin, cause our band is complete again!' Bowser and Donkey Kong gave each other a high-five. The name of the werewolf burnt through his laurel crown.

'Wait people...stop.' The people were already celebrating.

'STOP PEOPLE!' shouted Pit. It was immediately quiet.

'We shall not playing Carmen again,' he said.

'Why not?' asked Samus.

'Because we will miss...we will miss our flute player,' stuttered Pit. Zelda screamed and everyone looked at Link. Marth and Ike came into action and took him down.

_Music: ssbb - brewster's roost_

There he sat: on his knees, chained and with closed eyes. Zelda ran toward him.

'Oh Link. Why, why has you done this.' She began to cry and Link gave her a last kiss.

'Here ends it. Please, go away. You don't have to see me die. Farewell Zelda.' Link gave Zelda his green hat as memorial. Pit walked to Zelda to bring her to the park, because angels were assisting creatures.

'I'm sorry,' signed Pit when he saw Zelda's wet cheeks.

'Don't blame yourself. You helped many other people.' Zelda swept her tears away.

'Meta Knight promised to call us when the elimination process is over, until it's finished I will help you,' said Pit and set her down on a bench. Zelda tried not to think about Link and she needed to talk about something else. She tossed Pit's hair all messed up.

'You have messy hair,' laughed Zelda while Pit tried to get his hair back in shape.

'Why does everyone that? Palutena does that too.'

'Other subject, what was the death like?' asked she. Pit swallowed.

'The moment I died was very painful for my chest. Then I woke up in the underworld and I climbed to the heavens. Meanwhile I beat some monsters.' Cheers sounded from afar. Zelda embraced the young angel, continued weeping and held Link's hat in her hands. It was over. Link was gone.

'It will be fine,' appeased Pit. Meta Knight appeared.

'It's done! Our village finally has peace. The celebration already started!' Zelda and Pit followed Meta Knight.

**The music of Brewster's Roost made me almost cry! Listen to that beautiful song and feel the sadness when you think about Link's goodbye.**


	22. Chapter 22 - peace

_Music: ssbb - 2.00 a.m._

The whole village was decorated. DJ MG&Watch played some songs. Zelda's smile returned.

'Something to drink?' asked Samus with a tray. Smasher's Hollow was in peace.

'It's time for me to go back,' said Pit and a light encircled him. 'Goodbye Smasher's Hollow. May the peace be forever.' He waved and disappeared with a satisfied smile.

'Would you like to dance?' asked Snake and Samus blushed. The party kept going the whole night through. The pyre was destroyed and even the moon had peace: it was waning moon. There was a firework show and everyone was dancing, singing and smiling.

Smasher's Hollow lived happily ever after, but a legend arose.

* * *

But who was who? This are the Dutch roles.

Pit: the cupid

Lucas and Ness: the healer (also known as the bodyguard)

Lucario: the seer

Samus: the little girl (variation: the girl has problems home and sleep over every night on the couch)

Fox, Sonic and Link: the werewolves

Zelda: the witch

Mario and Peach: Cupid's couple

King DeDeDe: the mayor

The rest: innocent citizens

* * *

It was a warm evening in the land of Animal Crossing.

'Look what I have got!' said Villager to K.K. Slider and show him a letter. 'A invitation from the mayor of Smasher's Hollow.' K.K. Slider frowned when he saw the insignia: The flag of Denmark, but the red was black and the white was rainbow coloured.

'I have heard the legend of that village,' said K.K. Slider and began to play on his guitar.

_Music: ssbb - k.k western theme_

"_a village far away_

_Had a flock of wolves_

_People were afraid_

_There was a chance to die_

_Now the wolves are gone_

_People found peace_

_And that accursed village_

_Was Smasher's Hollow_

_(whistle part)_

_Innocents were killed_

_People commit suicide_

_Some people went up_

_In the flames in Sma..._

_Sher's Hollow_

_(tone up)_

_A village far away_

_Had a flock of wolves_

_People were afraid_

_There was a chance to die_

_Now the wolves are gone_

_People found peace_

_And that accursed village_

_Was Smasher's Hollow_

_Yes now the wolves are gone_

_People found peace_

_And that accursed village..._

_Was Smasher's Hollow"_

**This is it. My first story is finished and I'm proud of it. Did you expect it? Why I choose Fox, Sonic and Link as werewolves is simply to explain. A fox is a canine, so is a wolf. In _Sonic Unleashed_ was Sonic turned into a werewolf. Link became a wolf in _Twilight princess_.**


End file.
